Sire
by SNmoonlit
Summary: It seems that everything around has changed, I just look around and noticed that my bigger brother is now dead while I place his body to rest. Everything changed I was alone nobody to cradle me when I need that shoulder to cry on now. It seemes no lucky
1. Pain

**I don't own Moonlight, Supernatural. I only own my character through out these stories. Enjoy yourself while reading the first chapter of Sire. RR**

It seems that everything around has changed, I just look around and noticed that my bigger brother is now dead while I place his body to rest

It seems that everything around has changed, I just look around and noticed that my bigger brother is now dead while I place his body to rest. Everything changed I was alone nobody to cradle me when I need that shoulder to cry on now. It seemed that my lucky just ran out. I can't do anything I watched my brother die in front of my eyes, my own brother, and my own blood.

"Andy you have to come with Mr. Kostain today after the funeral." one of his body guards told me, I didn't flinch from what I saw was another person trying tell me I wasn't stronger enough to get on my knees. My brother was a warrior a wonderful vampire and now I was alone nobody would understand my pain not even Joesuf.

"Fine," I hear my words already coming out of my mouth before I have a chance to tell him nothing. Looking up I saw that Joesuf was standing behind me waiting for the body guards to leave my side.

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped at him, noticing his eyes didn't even flinch from me yelling at him. I should blame him for my brother's death; if it wasn't for him he would still be alive. He would still be here, with me making sure I was taken care of- if you hadean wonder how old I was- I am six years old and I am human- unless you call a half breed human I guess. My story of being raised by a vampire- named Joesuf.

16 Years later

"Come on Mick, why can't I go? Why can't I have a date with this one human?"

"Because I looked in his background and his father was a great slayer that happened to kill a lot of vampires in his ages- his father is still alive. He himself is a vampire."

"But I don't care, if he so-called a hunter then why hasn't he killed you and Dad."

"Because he doesn't know about us. He'll not find out about us. Got that plus aren't you grounded for three weeks for ditching two of your classes- sorry I know that your dad is out of town but that doesn't mean his rules don't apply. Sorry Andy."

I hated my uncle Mick every time that I ditched my classes it seemed that I would get so much trouble- but I would sneak out tonight to have that date no matter what. Looking up I see that Mick is looking at the front door, my brother- or father what ever you wanted to call Joesuf was back home from his so-called business trip, he probably got drunk slept with multiply women and then drank from their wonderful bodies. But his face told me something different.

"Joesuf your back," I watched Mick walk forward to see my father. The reason Joesuf was still my brother- but seemed to be more my father then anything he took me in when I six when my vampire brother was slayed, I'm still human with some twists I can move stuff with my mind and see the future and the past. Just like uncle Mick and everything that comes with his package is he is a vampire just like Joesuf. Little younger then Joesuf is. I consider Joesuf to be a brother but mostly a father to me. My real father died protecting my family I watched him die. My whole family was vampires besides me, I could be said to be a vampire because I've lived so long with vampires I know how to protect them.

"Andy, hello," snapping out of my thoughts I saw that Joesuf was waving her hand in front of me, "Andy I am back and I heard that you wanted to date a person- this Dean person. Why? Plus aren't you grounded for about three more weeks. I think."

"Joesuf stop calling him an "it". Well yes I want to go on a date with him but Uncle Mick won't let me." I say to him wondering what is going to say to me back.

"That would be because you're grounded. Then why can't you go on a date with him?"

Looking over my shoulder I could see that Mick was about to bud into this conversation that wasn't going to happen- he so didn't need to know that I was dating Dean behind his back any way. Plus he didn't need to know that Dean was a hunter that killed his kind.

"Because-" _Come on Andy think of something before Uncle Mick tells him the real reason why I shouldn't go out with Dean. I don't care I love Dean and that won't change, plus I've known him my hole life since I was baby, yeah he is only two-years older then me but that so doesn't count. _"he wants to meet you before I go on a true date with him."

"A true date what does that mean?" I looked at him noticed the question mark on his face.

"Okay I've had a couple of off the wall dates but other then….." _Daman it I told him something that wasn't suppose to come out- adding up to another three weeks of being grounded or for the rest of my life._

"Off the wall dates? But why can't I meet him tonight at dinner, you guys can eat and I can just tell him that I've already ate something like that." I looked up, noticing my father kissing me on for head then walking away.

"Men I hate them but damn to make love like no other." I whispered using my ears to see that Mick was listening into my thinking out loud process.

"Andy you have to tell him sometime about you know what."

"Hell no I am sorry but that is one thing that I am not tell him about I am sorry. Where is your toy Mick St. John?"

"Uh… Beth. She isn't my toy."

"You've known her how long… why don't you ask her on a date."

"No, I could always tell Joesuf about what you did with Andy that I caught you doing." I watch the smirk go across Mick's mouth his was thinking about getting me grounded for life. _No why in hell was I going to let Mick tell him. But about Beth I was going to let them see the spark between them. I had to get Beth Tuner and my uncle to sleep together. _

"What if I told you I saw you and Beth married and had three kids together?" I whispered remembering my dream three nights ago; Joesuf was helping baby sit one baby and two toddlers. I knew who they belonged to they belonged to Mick and Beth. They were happy and full of light, but then I looked further into my dream I saw me dead by Dean's father. I woke up the next thing I knew I was with covered in blood on my side.

"You saw me with Beth, I had children. With her and you were there weren't you."

"I couldn't tell, I think we were at my funeral. But I wasn't sure I think Joesuf turned me and I he was my…" my sight went blurry everything was changing colors was having a vision somebody was in trouble but who?

"My head it hurts, it hurt so much right now!" I yelled in pain, feeling my stomach go uneasy, I felt blood cloud my side and everything was a blur. _BETH! _I gasped for air seeing that the vision was over and I was in my bed, the visions haven't lasted that long before- unless Beth was kidnapped by somebody.

I heard my father-brother what ever you wanted to call him was barking orders to his people, I could feel I was hooked up on some blood the blood that was lost from the vision was now coming back into my body. I just couldn't move, opening my eyes I look around to see Joesuf holding my hand wanting my to wake up. I looked closer through the room, Dean was there do. _DAMN IT! I hate my life he didn't know that I knew he was a hunter and he didn't know that I was different. _

"BETH!" I yelled feeling my lungs move and then I tired to move but I couldn't it seemed my body wouldn't move, Beth was being killed slowly by some one and I wanted to slit their throat right about now. Joesuf stood up watching him move was so painful, I've lost my real brother I didn't need to lose him too. Moving my head I watch Mick sit down next to me, seeing that his has been busy trying to get in better heath. He saw have that vision it was his fist time that others one Joesuf was the only one that saw me in this much pain.

"Beth," I heard my voice croak I tried to get every word out but Beth's pain was great that I couldn't stop it, "she is being hurt right now, you need to find her before she dies, a slayer has found her wanting you to come out and play with him he looks like-" I tried to tell him more where she was but it didn't work I couldn't move my mouth wouldn't move. Dean walking over to my bed, seeing that Mick was already gone in a heart beat, I felt Dean's warm hands feel mine.

"Andy don't tell him its my father," I heard him say, so he was apart of this. I felt my blood start to slow down from the IV Dean was trying to kill me from the start, now I know why Mick didn't want me to go out with him now Beth was being killed my his father.

"You… sick…bastered…when Mick is done with your father he won't be alive. Why Dean? Why my family? You knew I was protecting them, then I got drunk underage drinking now you are telling me that your stupid father is now killing Beth." Feeling my body go into shock I knew that Joesuf would hear my heart start to move slower, hearing the door get slammed into the wall, seeing Joesuf vamped out; I was saved but it was to late.

"Leave my family alone now you're died!" snapped Joesuf, watching him move across the room, Dean pulled a gun to my head; I noticed I was hooked up to the machine now I was being held by my so-called trusted boyfriend.

"If you come near me I will shot her, please don't make me. I am in love with her. My father made me trick him; he thinks you and your pal Mick killed my sister sixteen years ago when her brother died that same day. The war between vampires and hunters. Everything was planned and everything has stayed that same if I didn't fall in love with her."

"Joesuf don't attack please," I felt the first bullet go into my shoulder; the next bullet would be in stomach I knew that. I hated being right about the future of my life. If my brother was he wouldn't have let me be shot great job your doing Joesuf.

"Leave her alone, your father wants me and Mick. Nobody else everything was going to fine you don't have to kill her please, I promised Brian that she would live to be old not changed into a vampire nothing more just stay as a human. You know if you kill her I will change her no matter what, she has told me a lot about what your family does for a living I knew about you before she even knew Beth was in harms way. I just thought I would tell you know. Andy you've slept with him and probably will another thing to worry about. But now I want your help with you know what."

I knew he was talking about my powers, I figured Dean would shoot me before I chance to get use them. My powers only worked when I needed the most this time they weren't working and that really bites. Okay come powers work god damn it work! Felling this surge of power wash over me I could feel it wasn't power that powering my body it was blood- rouge color coming out of my mouth. Hearing the gun go off I felt six more bullets go into my body plus the one that was sitting around in my shoulder. I felt my rock hard body hit the ground I just laid there waiting for something to happen. I need medic help or I would die I didn't want that not now- not ever. I was only sixteen now I was about to die. I knew the grim reaper was on my door steps waiting for me gasp in my last breath before I heard the neck of Dean snap I couldn't believe Joesuf killed Dean. Hearing his voice, I couldn't keep up with his words; I felt his cold- but warm hand take my cold body to the bed. Hearing the noises around me I couldn't believe that I was going to die- well I guess I would be with my vampire family that adopted me from the streets. My family weren't suppose to find out about Brain being a vampire but it was a littler hard I knew about Brian's secret when I caught him drinking wine and blood at the same time.

"Andy stay with me please. I am not going to change you- I can't. But I don't want to lose you at all." I heard Joesuf whisper he was crying the smell of the tears had hit my hand that he was holding. I couldn't believe he didn't even like me when I cam here. I remember the fights everything from the past sixteen years, even when Mick wouldn't tell him would know about me doing something stupid. Even when it came to him missing a meeting because I was in the hospital when my best friend died.

_Flash back_

"_Joesuf you are so not fair- I didn't even get drunk at the party. She died because she went home with him, I didn't do anything. I called Mick to come get me he wasn't suppose to tell you."_

"_That's different I thought I had lost you, Mick took me out of very important meeting; you are here fooling around like a slut."_

"_A slut now that what I am. I lost my best friend last night and that's all you can tell me is that I am slut- then you are jackass because I didn't do anything I tried you save her warn her about her death. But I didn't want to tell any body about my powers because of that reason. Joesuf I could have saved her but I chose to stay in the car and watch the accident. I am sorry that you call me a slut but I am not. You are suppose to be my brother- and my father at the same time. If you don't see in three days I'll be with Dean one of my friends that cane tell me what I did wrong instead of telling me I am a slut!"_

"_FINE. LEAVE. I DON'T. CARE!" I heard him yell while I left the room, heading towards my room ready to pack and leave this hell hole. Being stopped in midway I saw Mick talking to Beth- I guess she was asking him some questions about the car wreck._

"_Why is she here? You don't have to answer her question. I probably should blame it on the drunk driver, but he is running because he killed his sister. Everything was different I should have gone with them I should have used my power I should have saved her from harm. I promised her mother that I would when she died." I whispered trying to silent the tears that were already coming out._

"_Don't blame yourself Andy, you called me that was the right thing. I just thought to keep your secret better hidden Joesuf wouldn't have to stake me again. But Andy you didn't kill them, that drunk driver killed his sister. Kill apart of him." I watched Mick get closer to me I just looked at him then I felt it warm hand cradle his hands on my back. This is what I needed somebody that could hold me make my heart hole again- nothing that Joesuf would know how to do. I hated everybody besides Mick, this warm feeling settled in my body it seemed that I was doing okay. Then it hit me that warm feeling in my stomach was a vision soon to happened. I hated my vision that one vision could have saved my best friend from dying tonight. I guess I was really the lucky one._

I couldn't breath anymore the blood was settling in my stomach I guess this how my friend felt when she died. I didn't know how it was like when she died, when I had that vision I had to tell her about it. I couldn't stand and watch my friend die there. I couldn't believe now I was going to be with those that I loved the most finally, I wouldn't keep secrets anymore. I wouldn't hide that fact that I knew there was vampires hiding among us. I just could believe that I would die so young. I felt some pain go into my neck, trying to force my eyes open I noticing that Joesuf was drinking the rest of my blood, then placing his fangs into his arm he was just trying to help me live- so this meant in his book I wasn't I slut. I tried to laugh but the next thing I knew I was drinking blood that sweet smell of his blood washed over my body. It seemed he was not considered my father- because I now he infant vampire. New to this world I knew everything would change from here.


	2. The truth untold

TWO YEARS LATER AFTER CHANGE

TWO YEARS LATER AFTER CHANGE

"Joesuf I'm so hungry!" I heard my head snap everything was spinning I guess that's what I get for not eating in three days. The fever that every vampire experience was getting worse every time I couldn't explain the amount of pain that was starting to settle in my muscles, I was at school today and I forgot my blood to drink for lunch or between classes I forgot again for the third time. I guess for a 2 year old vampire I guess I still have to learn the ropes. I couldn't believe, in the middle of this pain from the fever I starting to have vision.

"Joesuf forget I'm having a vision." I close my eyes calming down the mind grain in my head from the incoming vision. I could see street walls, everything was blurry I could see more blood, I was at a crime scene that everything was bloody, cold, wet, and I saw Mick. That's where he was tonight looking at the crime scene. But this one was different it showed that a slayer had done this to this vampire. I couldn't make since every vampire that was here in LA was gone- even Dean's family. Falling over from the vision I couldn't see the rest, I saw two hunters one that looked older then the other. I seemed I saw starting to lose my strength even more.

"Are you okay Andy?" my father asked me, I couldn't really call him my brother because he saved my life from danger. I couldn't really call him either with out thinking about it he was my father and Mick was my uncle. Beth was Mick's toy I guess he still hasn't tried to go on a date.

"What was the vision about?"

"A crime scene in the near future Mick was there. Beth. And two men, I couldn't really explain what they looked like that's when the vision stopped giving me more signs. But both of them looked wonderful, hot even. I think I've seen them…" I stopped talking for awhile, I felt Joesuf's hand under my back and saw that had taken me to my bed, I hated sleeping in the freezer. Joesuf explained to me that I would have to start sleeping in it for my scent would be easier to find by other vampires.

In my math class I was suppose to do a equation that I hated to work out even way they were teaching two different ways, I think he was teaching the way the book teaches the students then they had there evil plotted ones.

"Miss Kostain how would you work out this problem?" She had asked me this once more this would be my third year being high school because being vampire kind of would be weird being in a college when you look like you're sixteen.

"Yes, Mrs. Conaway I would divide pie then take it to the power of a variable. Because we still don't know what that one variable is. So that would be,"

"Please excuse me Mrs. Conaway can we question Andy Kostain?" I watched the teacher walk over to the door to see that two men wanted to talk to me why, I couldn't believe they were the ones from the vision. I wouldn't go with I didn't know who they were or what they were. They could be hunters, and the last one that I fell in love with tried to kill me family. One looked older then other one; the one that looked older called him David Winchester, and his younger brother called him Jackson Winchester. Winchester was a gun what a name, couple of girls in class had a droll puddle that I would slip on if they were real. Conaway signal for me to come in front of the class I was embarrassed that I was doing this I couldn't risk getting stuck cleaning the campuses again like before. Walking out in the hall, I could see they were wearing something different from the crime scene- what if this didn't happen. OR was I wrong about them again, I really didn't trust them. David Winchester- I could tell wasn't really his name. The next thing I knew I was knocked and I could hear the roaring of the car- it an Impala. A car that I always wanted.

"Where the hell I am I?" I shouted I knew they could hear me; I was surrounded by silver so I knew not to fight them. SO these men were hunters, what the hell- trying to focus on one point on the handcuff keys I could hear them move but I haven't eaten in three hours or even more so my powers weren't strong enough to moving over here.

"Dean we don't even know she is a vampire. She looks like normal teenager and now you tell me this is one of your stupid hunches I will seriously shot you. Damn it Dean!" I hear this person yell, he must be the youngest brother out of the two. I think his last name was Winchester also. But was his first name, Dean Winchester was the oldest brother I could tell. So this must be a trick so they could fight me and then slay me.

"Hello anybody going to answer my questions. One where the hell am I?! Plus-" _Don't say it Andy, they don't need to know that you are a vampire. They would kill you; I know that my body is too weak to fight, even though I know that it wouldn't work. I can't move I can even breath, they've a trigram surrounding me so I can't use my witch powers, so I can contact Joesuf or even Mick, and sorry to say not even Beth._

"Look at this picture do you know this girl she was killed two years ago then her body was gone from her grave? Do you know her?"

"Yes her name is Brittney Davidson, she was my best friend killed by a drunk driver. She went to a party she drank and got drunk." I answered playing there game still trying to get the keys to move toward me.

"Then what had happened?" asked the younger Winchester.

"I had vision a couple of nights before that I told her not go to the party. I told her she would die. I still blame myself because I could have protected her, so instead I called my uncle Mick St. John to come and pick me up, I offered her to come with me in his car but she didn't want to. That is all I know. Please let me go, you know the school is trying to find me. If you run into my father he will eat you alive!"

"Your father died sixteen years ago." whispered Dean; I could tell they've been doing some digging into my past.

"Yes that would be true that my real father died sixteen years ago. But since then I was adopted." I answered I couldn't help but really think about what was taking them so long. There necks looked so good, so yummy. I couldn't help but think of blood that all. _Joesuf where were you? _

"So your not human, I can tell." I heard Dean tell me then I had to keys in my hands, trying not to make them jingle in my hand. I noticed something was going on with his brother. He was moving as if- he was having a vision just like I do. I was connected to Sam's vision when that would explain the chess burger taste in my mouth when I kept seeing it in my dreams. _What is his name? Come on Andy think of what is his name- Sam Winchester. Pain._

Snapping out my head was starting to get more of Sam's pain. I watch the two brothers work together, Dean let Sam lean against the wall and noticed that I was winching in pain also I couldn't believe that I seeing what Sam was seeing, the scene crime again just like I was. More blood. Cold and wet, the body was clearer; it seemed a feral did this a hoe that worked on the streets. I was about to pass out when I heard screaming in the back ground of the crime scene. Then it was black.

"Sam are you okay?" I heard Dean's voice wash over the apartment.

"We have the wrong person she doesn't know who killed that woman in the alley. She had the same vision as I did just now. Remember when I told you that somebody else was having the vision, we saw different sides of it. Tonight is when the killer strikes."

"See I told you both you I didn't know when it was going too happened." Both of them looked at me to see that I was out of the handcuffs; Dean had a questionable face he didn't know how I got out of those handcuffs.

"I have other powers then being," I stopped; I could feel my fangs be placed on my lips, at that time Mick broke in along with Joesuf behind him. If Mick and Joesuf was here that means Beth wasn't far, she probably felt bad that I was missing but I didn't give a damn.

"Stop!" I yelled holding back Joesuf from hurting Sam, looked like Dean was doing a good job with Uncle Mick.

"Why should we stop? They kidnapped you and were planning to kill you here or just give you some dead man blood. I won't allow that, I command you to let me go now. Andy listen to your sire NOW!"

"No, both hunter and vampire can work together. Please Sam just had a vision at sundown that victim will be killed with who ever wants that person dead." I yelled pushing my father away. Walking toward the hunter Mick and Joesuf looked at me wondering what the hell I was doing.

"They could have killed you, and you want us to trust them. They KIDNAPPED you from school, when your teacher was worried about you. Why in the hell should we trust them?" I heard my father ask me, memories of the past had flooded my brain I couldn't believe he of all people was comparing The Winchester's to Dean's family, I vamped out wanting to hit him there but I knew it wouldn't be a even match between my father.

"If you don't mind, Andy is right. I did have the vision if I read that clock right she'll be killed in three minutes if we don't hurry."

"Fine," I heard Uncle Mick say I looked at Joesuf wondering what his friend just said, "if it saves the human then you'll work. But you guys cover you tails and we will cover our tails got that."

"Okay then lets go," I looked at Sam wondering if he was ready to fight. Both of our strength together weren't enough to fight this one vampire. I knew who the vampire was it was a person from my past looking for me because he was looking for my blood. Beth and I had rare blood and her being human it was normal, a vampire having rare blood was a death wish for me. Running out of the hotel that I was brought to the club wasn't far why did I have this gut feeling his was back and alive- but different because he now was a stronger vampire. _Don't worry everything is going to work, plus it couldn't be him he died I watched him die- his neck was snapped by Joesuf. It can't be him- not Dean. NOT him I couldn't even think of what to say if it was him, he was once a hunter and vampire at the same time but along with the fact that being a vampire Joesuf just stunned him when snapping his neck.._

"Andy are you okay?" I heard Mick ask me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah sure. Huh… Mick I have something to tell you. If you haven't picked up on it. Dean. He is back from the dead, I didn't say it before but he was also a vampire he drank my blood when we were dating. He was wounded and I let him…" I stopped I could see that Mick knew what I had done; now I was waiting for a hug from him. But I didn't he looked at me wondering what to say even though I knew he already knew.

"What you are telling me- I already knew. Your father on the other hand doesn't know. At that point we just wanted to see your eyes." I looked eye to eye to him I noticed that I was crying I brought this on my family. I couldn't let them die because of my mistake. He was addicted to me blood- my rare blood. I couldn't explain why I felt so guilt but I did and I hated what I did in the past. Feeling a rush of pain go over my body I couldn't explain what was going my body felt like I was going to explode I felt the lust that was crawling through my skin, he was at it again, opening my eyes Mick noticed that something was going one.

"He's drinking her blood. I have that stupid connection to his mind and thoughts. I should have told you before when I got turned into a vampire that connection grew even more. I couldn't tell you guys so I didn't, I told Beth she didn't tell you guys or did she." Looking up I saw that my fangs were sitting on the bottom of my lip because of the sweet blood the flooded the bottom of my mouth. I couldn't move the only time I would move is when he would dash towards the victim we were already late- I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. I felt sick. I felt like blaming myself- I looked up saw Sam's face looked pale and white just like mine. After knowing the victim was already dead; everything was my fault! Falling into my uncle's arms I held on to the strength that was left in my body but I couldn't move. I couldn't think of what to do even though I knew that everything changed- I had to kill Dean again but I would kill him. But killing him would me dying because of our connection.

"Take her to the car. Are you two fallowing us to Mick's apartment?" I heard my father say that, I guess he trusted them because I they could have killed me before but when Sam had that one vision it changed the table.


	3. Vampire Dean back

That night I felt weak, Dean on the other hand felt stronger then ever. I had to learn how to fight- how to protect myself. I looked over to see that Sam Winchester was on one side of the bed, I couldn't move even though I wanted to move I was so hungry. Opening my eyes I saw that I already hooked up to blood but it didn't help my thirst that kept growing. I could hear Sam's blood pump through his body.

"Sam? Where is my uncle? Mick." I asked wondering if they knew where he was. I couldn't hear any other vampire in the house, but I could hear Beth moving around she was also with Mick. So I must be that weak to even miss Mick in the Kitchen kissing Beth.

"Yeah he is going to be up in a couple of minute, with another bag of blood." I heard him answer his voice was a little loud it felt that I had party for 24hours last night but I knew I didn't. The Winchesters and my family were on there way to save a victim- she died.

Hearing that double doors open I watched Mick come with some bags of blood. I could see that he wasn't happy, but I couldn't figure why it was probably because of my father being an ass to him.

"Hey how is she?" Mick asked Sam I couldn't answer, I couldn't even move and on the top of that I couldn't even remember after that vision.

"She did ask for you, other then that she hasn't really said anything. My brother looked up the guy that killed the two women. His name is Dean, once was a hunter but then died for a little bit hide for a couple of years, was last seen in his apartment."

I heard they had found Dean- I knew that Joesuf figured out what was going on with me. I couldn't even believe that Dean was vampire, I guess new secrets die hard. What I could believe was the fact that everything was my fault- the two murders of that innocent woman I watched them get killed with my own eyes. I didn't need to know how they were killed; I saw them get killed.

"Andy can you hear me?" I heard my uncle Mick ask me but I couldn't come up with the words to say. I could hear everything that was around me but I couldn't even think of-words.

"Mick," I heard my voice croak it was dry I need fresh blood- I guess that's what I get for being the daughter of Joesuf. Fresh supply of blood, "I know don't worry. I'll probably be next-" I could feel the pain rush through my body another vision or watching him kill another woman. The pain was so great that I couldn't even think straight. I could feel Mick's hands trying to hold down my body but it didn't work. I could fell my body jerking and it wouldn't stop, even with the blood that wasn't there I could feel the blood slogging down my throat. HE was killing another person, I couldn't take the pain over again it was greater then normal, he was drinking from a vampire not a human. I could the connect burn with passion. I couldn't believe he was killing his own sire. And plus sleeping with his sire- that is nasty!

"Sam get Joesuf now!" I heard Mick yell, I was starting to pass out, the room went dark I knew that I was heading to the freezer even though I didn't need it. But I kept hearing Mick tell Joesuf about what had happened in the room, I felt Joesuf's warm and scared hand cradle me. He was also in the freezer with me. This was so wrong but it felt right I was with my father inside the freezer. I couldn't feel anything, my hole body was numb. I couldn't feel the gentle touch of my father- it felt so weird to be in here but I couldn't think of anything else to think of besides that fact that I would remember everything that had happened for awhile.

Two Months Later

"How do you feel?" I heard the doctor ask me, this doctor was use to helping out vampires just like me. I could see that Joesuf was pacing the hallway, I still couldn't move or even walk, Mick and Joesuf were starting to get worried when Dean had attacked me or even when we found Dean.

"I feel fine, but I still don't understand why I can't move. I feels like I have a stake through my heart that hasn't been removed in three years."

"It's probably because the connection that you have with this one vampire. Plus the connection grows every time that he feeds off a vampire or even a human. The human blood will give him some strength but after what he did two months ago with his sire's blood running through his blood it seems that his strength got a power boost. The reason you can't move is because Dean can't control his new powers, his sire was four hundred year old vampire that once was a witch but she still had her powers. So thus Dean has her powers, thus making him powerful then ever; but I do know that you won't be able to move unless he moves. To say both of you see, hear, and think alike. When you try to move it's healing him also." I heard the doctor tell me I couldn't even think of saying anything- if I moved Dean would be healed- I had to move plus I planning to go to school tomorrow. I HAD TO MOVE. _DAMN IT BODY MOVE!_

"Andy stop moving," I heard the doctor tell me but I had to move, I had to find Dean before his next kill. I needed to know where he was, I needed to kill him but I also knew if he died I would die along with him. I couldn't risk that between Joesuf has gotten me into the best school, making me vampire was one wish that I wanted for awhile but this was wrong, my blood was now the strength for Dean. I could win that battle or go down fighting. I couldn't believe that doctor was telling me to stop moving but I didn't listen I couldn't even think about listening to her. I didn't have the time to sit and watch Mick, Joesuf, or Beth die because of me. Even the Winchesters, I couldn't watch their brother's love for one another to go down the drain.

"I'm not going to stop until his found dead!" I snapped vamping out. I could see that Mick and my father was in the room with me, I couldn't even think of things to say, the next thing I knew I had the doctor against the wall, drinking her blood. Even though she was vampire- I was drinking her blood, I her blood was so sweet, I knew that Dean was feeding off a human. I could feel the male vampire feed off the human; I could see the same from me drinking the doctor's blood. Her rich blood slogged down my throat, I could feel Joesuf and Mick trying to pull me off of her, and the next thing I knew was the body went limp in my arms and also his. I killed Joesuf's friend, I watched my uncle look at me, he didn't know if to attack me or to help me. _I'm so sorry, I couldn't control my hungry. I couldn't control him. I am sorry. Joesuf don't hate me please. _I watched my father move toward me then I saw that my body had crumbled to the ground. I couldn't even think straight that vampire blood flowed through my body and human in his. I shouldn't have moved he was waiting for me to move so his body could heal.

"Joesuf, don't hate me please. I healed him that's all I couldn't think of anything else then blood that flowed through her body. I killed her, I killed her- she shouldn't have died this way. She had family now I killed their mother, I killed their mother. Because of my lust. My bloodlust. I hate being what I am, I hate it. I screwed up." I heard the door open, and I heard the gun lock Dean and Sam where ready to attack the vampire in the house. That vampire would be me. _Do it kill me I hate what I am! Shoot me!_

"Don't shoot!" I heard Mick yell, I was helpless I couldn't do anything, I couldn't even think straight. I couldn't think, I couldn't move or even think about the two human's blood flowing through out their bodies.

"Joesuf, get them out of here! I don't need them here! GET. THEM. OUT. OF-" I was already up feeling my body moving with a swift movement I had Dean's hand pinned to the wall, I heard his gun drop to the floor, even though I couldn't stop my body from wanting his blood- the other Dean was hunting again passion and everything with another woman. _Don't want to do this. Invisible wall in front of my mind block his thought, block his passion. Block what his doing right now, he doesn't control me he doesn't rule my body. To me he is gone- DEAD! Nothing more- I watched him die in front of my eyes. I can't kill him; I can't kill Sam's brother. I can't do that. I can't kill him not going to kill. What if I could control his thoughts? What if I could control what his body does what if I force him not to drink the women's blood during passion and in heat. Why don't I make him think he wants to make her life? Come on Andy you can do this, control his thoughts._

"Sam push me away from him, I am trying to do something." I could control his body I felt his body trying to resist my power over his mind and thoughts. Feeling the pain leave my body I just saved a person and saved Dean from Death.

"What happened?" I heard Dean whisper, Sam checked his brother for any wounds but I haven't conflicted some wounds on Dean. I didn't want to conflict wounds on him; I knew it was wrong, I felt my heavy body fall to the ground. Jerking I felt my body it seemed that my body was still trying to be controlled by the Dean that I loved. I could feel my body jerking it was jerking I was shaking, I was cold, I didn't have life in me. My father walked slowly over to me in the corner, I felt the salt rush down my face I couldn't explain what I had become.

"Calm down, Andy nobody is going to hurt you." I heard his calm voice say to me but I wasn't sure that I wanted to listen. I needed more blood but I didn't need vampire blood or anybody else. I watch as I take my own hand with my own blood and I watch my teeth grow to the proper teeth- fangs. Placing my own wriest to my mouth. Feeling the blood flood my mouth, I was getting weaker by the second; I was trying to kill myself even though I knew it was going to work.

"Stop Andy, stop drinking blood." I heard Sam's voice from a distance he cared about me but he was one thing that I hated a hunter. I watched Sam walk closer to me I didn't want him that close to me, I heard his heart thud then pump the blood through out his body.

"Go away!" I whispered trying to calm down my grasps of airs; I didn't understand why I wasn't in control. _BlOODLUST! _

"Sam I would leave with your brother go to a different wing, we'll take care of Andy. After that you probably can see her." I heard Mick say, everything that Mick said was wonderful through out my ears.

"Andy calm down," I heard Joesuf say to me, but I didn't respond. I didn't even move I drank enough of my blood to just make me pass out. I was cold. Numb. Out of control. I wasn't myself, I couldn't go back to school then I would kill every human that walked through the hall ways. I couldn't even see my friends. I could kill them.

"Mick take her to her bedroom, hook some blood up to her, then from there we can only hope for the best. Andy now is truly connected to Dean. We have to find him before she kills or he kills another human or vampire."

"What about the Winchesters?" I heard Mick ask, the Winchester's they were talking about Sam and Dean. I couldn't believe that they were still here living with vampires when they hunted them. I do not think Mick nor my dad believe it themselves.


	4. Lose control

TWO HOURS LATER

TWO HOURS LATER

"Joesuf we can't keep her in the bedroom for long. If she alone with herself she'll probably try to kill herself like before. Now she hates what she is! Joesuf if you don't let her lose through out the house then she'll kill herself. Trust me it will happened." Mick walked out of the office to see that Sam was standing next to the door wondering what the fight was about.

"It seems I still can't see Andy." Sam whispered really low but Mick could still hear it.

"No Joesuf won't let any human come near her. We still don't know if it's the connection or something else that is making her act this way."

"Could she acting this way because she doesn't know how to control her bloodlust." Dean said walking into the lounge room.

"She knows how Joesuf have been her sire since she was sixteen. But her blood is different from other vampires. Why don't you sit down, I think it would be a really good idea. Andy isn't truly human because she has powers." Mick explained, watched as both men sat down on the black leather sofa.

"Okay what makes her so special?" Dean asked wanting to know.

"She has visions just like your brother has- visions that I've helped me with many cases at that. But on the other hand she can move things with her mind and she can read thoughts also. With those powers they don't like the vampire blood the flows through out her body. When Joesuf turned her she has so many out brakes of bloodlust that I lost count after four. The blood fought with her gifts- she wasn't normal. She doesn't really have a family anymore. I know that you looked into her past thinking she was the one doing the murdering around here. When she has these visions she sees through victim's eyes or the murders. When she has these visions she loses control of her body and thoughts. One time she at my house helping with a case two years ago, she went into the kitchen the next thing I hurt was my pitcher full of blood dropped down do the ground, she passed out, wasn't breathing or even responding to calling her name. An hour later she woke up shaking out of control, I tried to stop but she was afraid the next victim was already killed by the stupid bastered. Next thing I knew I being fed on because her body drains her of her strength when she has these visions."

Mick looked at them Sam understood why both of them were having the same visions.

"If you don't mind……. If she can see through the victim's eyes then I'm able to see through the murder's eyes. These other gifts of hers what does she uses them for?" Sam asked

"Andy was never the easiest person to explain, she can move objects with her mind and read only vampire's thoughts. Well she has read Beth's thoughts before but that were different Beth was being hurt." Mick remembered the vision that Andy was having.

"So what about this guy Dean?" Dean asked wondering who this person was.

"Dean was once Andy's lover, we knew his family was hunters so I kept telling her no she couldn't date him because of what he was. Andy found her way around everything thing I said no to. She doesn't remember the memory well but it seems that Dean was hurt battling another hunter, that's when she found out that he was a vampire and drank her blood. After when his father found out what her family was then took Beth," he stopped in mid-sentence remembering the pain that Beth had gone through, "Some how some way Dean's father found out that Dean was seeing Andy behind his back when he told his son that it wouldn't work but he didn't listen, I guess they were in love. When Beth was being hurt by Dean's father I went to save her while Dean had the time to attack Joesuf and Andy back here. That's what had happened, Dean was playing good little hunter then attacked Andy was trying to kill Andy. When Andy's brother died on a mission of just vampires went wrong Joesuf brought her into his life. She has been around vampires since she was an orphan she really didn't think about what problems would come with it. When her brother died Joesuf brought her in as a daughter or even as a baby sister because he promised her brother to protect her and not to turn her into a vampire. I would understand she has wonderful powers and being turned into a vampire would be really hard on her body. The first two years for body was horrible she missed so much school because she kept having bloodlust; Joesuf had to stop feeding her his blood because the bloodlust was getting stronger. Dean had shot Andy when he took her hostage in Joesuf's room; Joesuf killed Dean but didn't know about him being vampire. I knew but I didn't tell him I was planning to tell Joesuf about Dean being alive, I could tell he was alive. One day I came over here to give Andy's homework to her from school and she listening to a message on her phone I heard his voice again- it was him," Mick stopped talking to the two brother's, looked up to see Joesuf standing in the doorway. The expression on his face made Mick's stomach twist in pain- what happened?

"What's wrong?" Mick asked knowing that neither Sam nor Dean could hear what Mick asked Joesuf.

"Why do you trust them? They're hunter like that damn bastered! They hunt us and kill us like we are nothing! Vampires have helped human many times but nobody see what good we do. I want them out of my house!" Joesuf yelled ready to start a fight, his head was twitching.

In the bedroom, Andy woke up hearing her father's voice yell at somebody probably some on the phone again. _What happened? Dean… is he okay? Sam? Joesuf he was talking to me before, then I heard Mick asking questions to Joesuf. My father's blood its fresh._

"Good morning Andy, how are you?" asked the nurse entering the room, holding two cups of blood.

"That's my father's blood isn't it?" I ask wondering why he was doing this to himself to help me live and breath.

"Yes it is Andy. Your brother was just here checking up on you, but I don't him nothing really changed."

"Where is he?" I snapped I knew I knew I needed the blood, from my sire.

"He is talking to Mick and the Winchester's I guess he kicking those hunter's out."

"No!" I yelled jerking up I could see that nurse just stepped back a little bit then hit a button on the wall. Then I knew that I was in deep trouble.

Hearing the door fling open, I tried to move but my body was being held down, it had seemed that Joesuf was trying to use my own powers against me.

"Don't kick them out please that's all I ask," then it was black out, I felt a warm hand against my face, it smelled of gun powder and ginger. Sam.

"Sam don't get close," I heard Dean call out it seemed that asshole was still here. Dean stepped closer I felt my fangs grow more.

"Mick get me the glass of blood now!" Joesuf yelled at Mick, I saw my uncle move swiftly across the floor and saw that he a glass of Joesuf's fresh blood in it. I watch him hand it to Sam, I couldn't believe he was trusted a hunter this close to me. Looking deep into Sam's eyes, hazel-brown, strength and fear struck me the most. His fear was for his brother- somebody else me, he was afraid for me- Why? Strength was because his father played favorites between his brother, plus his brother looked at him weird even though he knew that he was different.

"NEED. BLOOD. NOW!" I snapped still trying to control my lust for blood. I hated blood even though I knew I needed it my body hated blood that went into my body. Sam pored the blood down my throat it burned but it felt rich down my throat, wonderful. I felt my body arch up because of the pleasure, I felt my body hum with the blood it seemed I was starting to turn horny. I felt Dean jerk Sam away from me, I felt the pain return; this pain was different it another vision. I watched Sam go down, I felt my body arch up. _ DEAN! _I could tell he was at it again, since Joesuf was feeding me with his own blood he was getting weaker every second. I could tell the Mick was holding down my shoulders, Dean was helping Sam with his pain.

"24th street and Supernatural Blvd. Beth where is she?" I asked in between a gasp.

"She is with her sister shopping for a birthday gift for you." Mick answered trying to keep a straight face.

"Why?" asked Joesuf holding my hand, I squeezed his hand I could feel him squeeze back equal amount of strength. I couldn't answer, the pain was so great, and I heard Beth's voice in the back ground she being held down by one person that looked similar to one of my friends. Angel. He was vampire also; why was he there? At the same time that Dean was feeding.

"It's Beth's sister she is," I couldn't finish my sentence everything went blank and it was dark. Dean looked up at Joesuf didn't say a word.

"Sam is he okay?" Mick asked, then his cell phone went off and it was Beth's number.

"Beth are you hurt?" Mick asked

"_No, she dead, she gone. I couldn't help her it's my fault we should have been out here when we knew that Dean was alive. Why would he come after me?"_

"Don't worry, Beth. Breath, are you okay? Was somebody there with you? If there was you better tell me." Mick said to the phone

"_Yeah he said he knew you and Joesuf was telling me to hide. I went into Starbucks to get some drinks and some cookies for Elizabeth and I to eat then I found Dean talking to her I was going to call you but then I figure were surrounded by humans that he wouldn't do anything- but I was wrong she is dead. Mick and it's my fault. Here Angel wants to talk you."_

"Nice to hear from a vampire friend. How long has it been Angel?" Mick asked looking at Joesuf mouthing his A-n-g-e-l. Joesuf's eyes looked twisted he knew but was he apart of the killing.

"_Yes indeed it's good to hear from you. I'm hired to kill Dean I found him drinking human blood. Other then that I found Beth with I stopped him from drinking Beth's rare blood but after that Dean went after her sister. I couldn't save both of them, I am sorry Mick. Beth is really shocked at what happened but one key word keep track of your family and what they are doing."_

"I'll think about it. Are you guys heading over to Joesuf's apartment?"

"_Yes we are Beth is driving there, she wouldn't let me drive there. We just hit the driveway. Hey Mick is Andy still living with Joesuf?"_

"Yes why?"

"_Because for her birthday I got her something. Isn't that tonight, when she turns eighteen if she was human."_

"See you when you get into the apartment." Mick cut the line.


	5. Another death but loved is found

"Okay who is this Angel person

"Okay who is this Angel person? Vampire? Human? Or just an invisible man that we don't see." asked Dean placing his gun back of his pocket. Mick walked towards the door and opened, saw Angel standing next to Beth. Beth ran right into Mick's arms, it had seemed she smelt like salt from her too many tears.

"Mick," was all she could say but other then that Mick took her in his arms wanting to say something but couldn't find the words until he felt her body jerk even more. She wanted to hear his voice to tell her that it wasn't her fault nothing was her fault.

"Beth calm down, nothing is your fault. Everything will be okay, I promise. I won't let Dean hurt any of my family. Beth wasn't your fault that your sister died. But I know this I am truly sorry for your lost." Mick just held Beth close to his heart to make sure that she would be protected no matter what he would have to go.

"Well thank you for a hello, Mick. Beth I'm also sorry for not getting there in time. I knew that he was up to something I've been tracking him for a long time. This would going on three years ever since I've known Andy." Angel walked through the kitchen straight to the blood.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you in a long time." a voice said behind Angel. Angel turned around saw that it was Joesuf standing behind him.

"It's my brother from another mother." Angel said hugging Joesuf looking up he saw that Andy was lying on the black leather coach.

"How could you have here, should she be hocked up with blood or something like that? Should she be sleeping in a freezer like you do? Why isn't she hocked up?" snapped Angel walking forward towards a sleeping Andy.

"You think I like her being here, when she should be sleeping and healing. So she can learn how to fight back if she gets attacked by Dean. I should I agree with you more then her but she hasn't seen you since…." Joesuf's voice trailed off he didn't want to remember Andy's real brother and how his face was twisted with fever because he didn't have enough blood.

"Brain, I know. That was the past Joesuf, I could have protected him but I couldn't without dying myself I couldn't think about what to do besides leave. Brain asked me to leave so I did. I did what I was asked to I didn't think before when we went into abounded house but other then that I think that Brain would be proud of his sis'. I think the one thing he wouldn't be proud of is you turning his sister." said Angel stepping down eye level to see Andy's pale and cold face looking at him.

"You bastered," I took my hand and slapped Angel. Opening my eyes I saw the red print of his face. I heard what he said to Joesuf. I knew that he could have protected my brother from death but he chose to save his sorry ass, "you could have protected him. But you chose to run away from your fear, death. ANGEL!" I felt my body go limp I was tired I used all of my energy to yell at him. I blamed him for so many year ever since Brian had died. I couldn't believe he would show his face around me.

"So what her problem?" asked Dean looked at the three vampires; Sam walked through the door and saw another vampire in the room. Didn't care who the vampire was, he trusted that Mick and Joesuf could protect his family if this one vampire was going to attack them.

"Beth is she okay?" asked Sam rubbing his eyes taking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I just put her in a room to sleep. She scared her self ever since she was little she would scare herself then she falls a sleep." answered Mick. Sam and Dean both looked at Mick confusing.

"How long have you known Beth?" asked Sam

"For his whole life it seems," I said sitting up realizing I just smacked Angel in the face, "Angel I'm really sorry for smacking you. Brian wouldn't have let me say that to you if he was here I knew you guys were like brothers, closer then Joesuf was to Brian."

"Thank you for telling me stuff I already know. I am sorry that I couldn't think of anything to bring you it's something small for you to have for your birthday." Angel said handing me a silver box that was in his hand. I had forgotten tonight was going to be my eighteenth birthday if I stayed human. I opened the box to notice that a necklace that Brian let me wear when he was a vampire. Instead he wore the necklace when we found him, the necklace was taken not by the hunter's that had caught him but Angel kept it to keep the memory alive, Brian wanted me to have this when I turned eighteen that when he was turned into a vampire. I felt that tears roll down my face, I couldn't believe that I was getting another sweet memory of my brother. I couldn't speak words wouldn't come out of my mouth plus I couldn't really see why I had to speak anyway to Angel.

"Open the locket it has a note from your brother. His last words were to give you this necklace. He told me you guys always fought over this necklace because it was once his mother's it's the only reason that he kept protecting it because it was his mother's. When he started to think about you being his own little sister, he kept thinking more and more about that locket. Brain loved you human or not he still loved you not matter what." Angel told me some words that Brain didn't have a chance to tell me when I was younger or when he was alive. I couldn't stop crying I thought that thinking about the troubles that has been going on with my family but that didn't work I couldn't stop thinking about Brian and his face twisted in so much pain because of the fever and the silver cuts within his own blood. I could feel Angel's arms around my body I was crying just like Beth is right now. Joesuf didn't move, I watched as he walked out of the room. He hated talking about Brian's death. Even though it has been sixteen plus years since my own brother had died Joesuf hated talking about his death. What I remember from it has somewhat faded away but I still remember his crisp voice, crisp smile, and his wonderful loving heart.

"So what does the note say?" I heard Angel ask me.

"Dear, Sis'," I had to stop for a little bit because I could feel a rush of pain over whelm my body, "you are still loved don't give up hope for me. Someday I will be back in your heart. This locket is what I give you for your eighteenth birthday because I love you so much. Plus I lost a bet against Angel so he now holds the locket. Keep safe my lovely wizard-vampire. Love your bro, Brian." I finished the letter after that I couldn't stop crying ever since he has died I've locket those sad memories into the smallest corner I could find in my mind. I guess now seeing this locket I didn't know how to control my feelings.

"I need some air; I've been in this house to long." I got up from the coach and walked out the double doors then took Dean's car keys to his Impala. I needed time alone to clear my thoughts. I was just like Joesuf running off in a car. Looking back I see that Sam has fallowed me.

"What are you doing with my brother's car keys?" I heard him ask. Smirk was whipped across my face, I was now the cat and Sam was the mouse.

"Taking the Impala for a sweet ride, as I said before needed some air. What's wrong with that Sam Winchester?" I asked still with a smirk on my face, I like playing around with a guys mind and thoughts.

"Because for one it's my brother's baby, for two if he knows that you have his car you probably would run for your life. I'll drive and you tell me where, does that sound good?" I heard Sam ask, he was pulling my chain also.

"Okay, I would like you to bring me to my brother's grave so I can talk to him," I stopped- looking further I could see that Dean was coming toward us, "if we want to go for a ride I think that we should run!" running I pulled Sam closer, top speed I threw him the car keys. I heard the Impala roar alive I couldn't believe Dean's face when he saw Sam and I drive off in his so-called baby.

Three miles down the road I tell Sam to turn here, he looks at me as though he doesn't want to agree with my actions because of what I did back at the house.

"How long have you known about demons and the supernatural life?" I asked Sam, he didn't want to answer me even though I knew that he has known about the supernatural life for awhile.

"Since I was a baby; a demon that we call yellow-eye put some of his demon blood in me when I was only a month old. Then killed my mother after trying to change be into a demon. Now I am stuck with these stupid powers- or visions. Sometimes they help but sometimes I wish I didn't have to see the victim die right there. How long have you been around vampires?"

"Ever since I was born into this bloody world, my father was vampire and my mother was human both killed by hunters. My father was burned with brightness of the sunlight and I watched his body turn into ash. Then they found my mother and my younger sister died. My mother was burned to the stake because she was a witch that would explain my gifts. Sam don't worry about it my visions really suck because I see through the eyes of the victim or sometimes through the eyes of the murders." I explained to him, he looks at me trying to figure out what to say.

"So you've been an orphan for most of your life." Sam said to me, he was right I had been an orphan for most of life until I adopted by another father.

"When Brian's family took me in I didn't know what to do. I would always fight with Brian until one day my powers were trying to take over my mind. I have my mother's gifts these gifts are what she gave me when she died. Before she was alive I was fine and normal didn't have any of these problems. Then on my tenth birthday I revised the powers; coming into a family just of vampires they didn't know what to with me. Brian kept telling me to calm down and don't fight the power that was now flowing through my veins. So I stopped fighting the power just let it flow the next night I saw that I could see stuff in the future, present, and past; plus move things with my mind." I kept explain until, I got to a stone with a sword sticking out of the stone. My brother fought with a sword a silver sword to make the vampires die faster; sometimes I thought he was a hunter but a good vampire at the same time. I couldn't think of what I said to the sword but I could feel the pulse of the stone Brian's grave had been touched by another vampire and it wasn't me.

"What's wrong?" I heard Sam ask me, walking closer I smell a scent it was Joesuf. He was here before I was; he knew I was heading here.

"My sire was here before we got here. Joesuf came here he was crying he remembers more then I do. He knows why Brian was killed; it wasn't because of the hunter's. I think Brian asked some body to kill him, his pain and bloodlust was taking control of him. He was turning into a monster; that would explain the long trips when he wasn't home. DAMN you Brian!" I yell, I felt the pain come faster. I could see that every tale of my brother's death was a lie now. I felt Sam's hand on my shoulder, getting up off the ground. I placed my head on his chest; tears came slower then faster after that in consent speed. I couldn't stop the tears, I came here to thank my brother's spirit for the present on my birthday but I came here and learning something just full of lies.

"How could he? He is my sire; he's not supposed to lie to me, not ever. I hate Joesuf he lied to me why Sam?" I asked out loud waiting his answer, Sam looked at me. The answer he gave me was simple a sweet kiss on the lips- full of passion. Sam had something for me, I return his simple kiss with pushing him down the ground sitting on top of him he didn't move he liked this. It made my pain go away and made pleasure for him; that's all that counted for right.

"Are you sure?" I heard his voice ask me, I gave him another kiss, I may look like I'm sixteen but that doesn't mean I've had sex before.

"Yes," unbuttoning his shirt I saw that he was ready to want me.


	6. CRASH

The next morning I woke up to the Impala engine in the background I was covered with Sam's jacket we must be going back to Joesuf's apartment

The next morning I woke up to the Impala engine in the background I was covered with Sam's jacket we must be going back to Joesuf's apartment. But we stopped, why? Opening my eyes I see that Sam is pumping some gas into the car we must have been out of gas when you were on way back to Joesuf's apartment. Moving, then looking down I had only my bra on, I can't believe it I had sex in the back of the Impala. I guess it was better then the ground. I guess we moved from the graveyard to the Impala last night that would explain why I'm in here.

"Hey you finally woke up." I heard Sam say getting into the car.

"Okay Sam where is my shirt?" I asked him, he waved my tube shirt in front of me, I grabbed it. Then he grabbed me and kissed my lips.

"I never knew a two year vampire knew how to play good last night. Are you planning to chew out Joesuf's lies?" Sam asked me I for got about that last night. Making love to Sam was just the right amount of healing medicine that I needed. Plus I think I drank some of his blood while having sex with Sam.

"Sam, here's a wonderful question did I drink some of your blood last night?" I asked, looking closer I saw the teeth marks on his neck, moving closer I started to lick them. His body arched into my right side, he started to moan. Then I heard the engine of two mustangs and Mick's car.

"Damn they found me. Here comes your brother." I watched as Dean pulls Sam out of his car and punches him is face. Putting my tube shirt on I get out of the car.

"What the hell was that for?" I yell at Dean punching him back, I saw that Sam's body was doubled over now leaning against the Impala, I crouch down to see if he is okay.

"What the hell, you stole my car! If you had killed Sam I would have killed you right here. We are lucky to find you guys!" I couldn't what Dean's purpose of yelling at me was doing for him. I guess he was really mad at me more then his brother.

"Answer me this," asked Joesuf behind Dean, "did you sleep with the hunter?" I couldn't answer that question he had no damn right after the lies that he was feeding me. I couldn't believe he wanted me to answer his question before I got some answers out of him.

"What?" I heard Dean screech, I wasn't about to say anything to him before I answered my sire.

"Yes," I said plain and simple the next thing I knew Joesuf had smacked me.

I could feel tears forming in the corner of my eye I didn't believe that he would hit me. I could have run way like I've done a millions of times before I was turned into a vampire.

"You bastered! You tell me that my brother dies by the hand of hunters. Why were you at his grave before I was? How did you know that I was going to head to his grave?"

"You run off with a hunter, I went into my office to think about what was going on. I knew sometime you would want to know the truth behind your brother's death. I couldn't tell you what had happened when you were little you wouldn't have understood. I didn't want a repeat what had happened before. Hunters kill because they don't see what is really behind the mask of a vampire. We don't want to kill people we want to help humans."

"I don't give fuck about that shit! Why was Brian truly dying?" I asked vamping out I was ready to fight my sire even if meant a lot of wounds. This wouldn't be the first fight I had with my sire or even the last.

"Your brother…." Joesuf was having a hard time not coming up with lies this time because I knew that he couldn't, "he was turning feral! Got that your brother was turning into a monster!" He yelled at me, falling to his knees I think that he was the one that killed my brother with his own two hands.

"Joesuf is telling the truth," I heard Angel's voice come behind him. I thought it wasn't true the two people that I believed in had to kill my brother, "Brian asked us to come up with a story to tell his beloved sister. Everything seemed to fool you, until now when you got the locket and then went to his grave and smelt the scent of Joesuf being there. Brian was slowly becoming feral we noticed when we were playing poker one night at Joesuf's house when you notice that he drinking three times the blood then normal you see that something is wrong. Then the fever started to show, he almost went after you. No he went after you not matter what we said, he let his other side control him, so when neither me nor Joesuf was looking he attacked you. Joesuf took one side drank blood then I took the other side of the neck drank the rest of his blood. The last words he spoke were on that note that is in that one locket. So don't be mad at us, be mad at your brother. The hunters weren't real." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I walked fast enough that I wasn't next to the Impala anymore I was next to the Mustang that Dean had drive, pick pocket his jeans when I punched him. I guess it worked, I was out of here.

Speeding away, I noticed that another car had fallowed me it was the Impala I couldn't see who was in it but it seemed that it was Sam, Angel, Mick, and probably not Dean nor Joesuf. I saw how the Impala came closer it was Sam in the passenger side of the car and Mick was driving the car; I guess Dean was in the backseat.

"Andy come back home!" I heard Sam yell, _really what home was there. Joesuf and Angel have been lying to me because they didn't want me to know about my brother's death. Yes I could see that he was changing into a feral with my own two eyes. But why didn't they just tell me that they killed him instead of tell me lies about hunter's kill him._

"NO I WON'T GO BACK SAM!" I yelled I could tell that my fangs were out; I had to return before I had another case of bloodlust. I couldn't stop the mustang in time. The road wasn't straight I didn't come in terms with the road the next thing I knew I was spinning around in circles, and then black out. CRASH.


	7. The hospital

I woke up feeling numbness through out my body, I couldn't move

I woke up feeling numbness through out my body, I couldn't move. I could hear crackling in the background. I still in the car, I was in a car crash. My head felt like it was going to split. The mustang I was going a fair amount of speed I flipped the car to dodge that was coming down the hill, the Impala. I couldn't hear any voice; all I could hear was the fire crackling behind me it was coming from the gas tank, the fire would kill me because I was a vampire. I closed my eyes, wondering what had happened before I flipped the car. I was in a fight with Joesuf about my brother's death. Now I remember; Sam and everybody else weren't here yet.

"ANDY!" I heard a voice behind me. I open my eyes to see Sam taking a rock to the window, I couldn't move my legs were crushed the front end of the Mustang must of gotten crushed when I had flipped the car.

"Sam," my voice croaked I could feel the blood rush to my head, and then the taste in my mouth didn't go anywhere. My neck was cut up from a couple of pieces of glass that slit my throat. The blood did remain; the voices of the men in my life came forth.

"Andy stay awake!" I heard Mick say to me, I tired so hard to keep my eyes open but it didn't work. I closed my eyes right when Sam broke the window. I could hear my heart beat still, it wasn't my heart beat it was Sam's heart beat. His heart was bumping blood through his body fast because of the rush he was going through trying to save my sorry ass.

"Andy come on don't go to sleep. Come one, remember last night, and remember what I told you. I last night, I would protect you!" I heard Sam yell, I heard him unlock the car then climbed through the broken window, and unbuckled me from my seat.

"You've lost way to much blood already," I heard Sam whisper. I could tell that Joesuf, Angel, and Mick where there already down the hill. Dean must be calling for more help. Sam dragged me out; all four men noticed that I was bleeding every where.

"We better get out of here now before she blows her top!" yelled Angel. Sam handed my limp body to Joesuf speeding up the hill; I felt his tear hit my face. I wasn't mad at him anymore; I couldn't explain why he was even mad at me.

"Don't leave please," I kept hearing him whisper to him. _Joesuf I have to leave sometime you know that don't you. This is how I die. Right? Hey at least I'll be with my brother of all people. _

Angel and Mick helped Sam back up the hill everything was going great until Andy had crashed everybody had forgotten about what they said at the gas station. Dean had forgotten about her stealing his car for the night then sleeping with his brother of all people.

"How is she?" Sam asked wondering how I was doing.

"She has lost enough blood, we need to get her to a hospital or even back to my apartment from there we can give her my blood."

"What about the other Dean?" Sam asked

"Damn it I forgot about him, if she heals. He also heals, fuck!" Joesuf yelled they heard sirens in the background. Sam looked at Dean noticed he had his cell phone in his hand.

"You called didn't you?" asked Sam

"Why?" asked Angel

"Because to cover up vampires, we were chasing after Andy. They don't know that, they'll probably take anybody's answer. I know that not all vampires are evil that what Andy was trying to teach you guys all the time." answer Dean.

"Excuse me, is she the one that's been in the crash?" asked one of the medic team

"Yes," answered Joesuf first

"How long has she been this way?"

"Five minutes or even more I really don't know; my cousins where fallowing her Mustang back to my apartment then a truck driver. We where right behind when the car flipped." Joesuf answered.  
"We probably have to take her in, she isn't breathing. No pulse, I'm sorry sir but you can't come with us." the medic said putting Andy's limp and fragile body of a gird. As they rolled her off into the ambulance, Joesuf's silk white t-shirt was covered in Andy's blood.

"What will happened?" asked Mick

"I don't know right now. Are you guys coming or not." Joesuf said already in the car ready to speed off to the hospital.

Dean, Angel, and Sam where in the Impala; with Mick and Joesuf in the other Mustang. Joesuf couldn't believe that Andy had flipped a car now was going to leave or eat a nurse. She wasn't breathing that means, her body wasn't healing like was suppose to. The locket was made out of silver, that slowing down the process of the healing. Rushing into the hospital.

"Hello may I help you?" asked the head nurse in the front office, looking at Joesuf.

"Yes you can help me; an ambulance was called about twenty-three minutes ago a blue mustang had flipped. Her name would be Andy,"

"Sir calm down, the ambulance just arrived you'll have to wait here."

"But I'm family I should be able to go back there should I?"

"Yes sir but not when the Doctor is trying to do his job."

"You'll get me back there lady that is my daughter that is probably going to dye back there!" Joesuf finally snapped, Mick pulled him away from the lady in the front desk. Joesuf walked away now leaning against the wall.

Three hours later; Beth showed up and Joesuf was walking back and forth for three hours. The doctor left came out with some good news.

"She is stable but won't be awake, she has several broken bones. Now is resting because her lungs were crushed when the car had flipped now we have a machine to help her breath."

Joesuf fell down crying, he didn't know what to do. She wasn't healing like she was suppose to as vampire.

"ANDY!" yelled Joesuf


End file.
